The invention relates more particularly to an adapter for connecting a U-shaped hooked end of the wiper arm to a pivot pin extending transversely between two parallel lateral flanges of the blade rubber support element, this support element being produced, for example, in the form of a main articulation yoke.
According to a known design of such a connecting adapter, it comprises two parallel lateral wings the vertical external faces of which are designed to be received transversely between the facing opposing vertical internal faces of parallel lateral flanges of the support element and the facing internal faces of which are designed to collaborate with the parallel and vertical lateral edges of the end hook of the wiper arm.
In such a design, the parallel wings are connected to one another by a front transverse body which is extended longitudinally towards the rear by two opposite branches and which delimits a bearing housing into which the pivot pin can be introduced.
The front body is delimited by a convex external cylindrical surface which is received in a complementary concave closed-end of the U-shaped hook of the end of the wiper arm.
Such a type of adapter is satisfactory and notably allows a wiper blade to be mounted in a simple way on the U-shaped hooked free end of the wiper arm.
In a known way, the main part of the body of the wiper arm and the U-shaped hooked end portion thereof are produced in the form of a bent metal bar of rectangular cross section the transverse width of which corresponds more or less to the distance separating the facing and opposing internal faces of the parallel wings of the adapter.
However, such a design of an adapter does not allow the one same adapter to be used for mounting a wiper blade on wiper arms of different sizes, particularly when the longitudinal dimensions of the U-shaped hooked end portion vary from one wiper arm to another.
In order notably to be adaptable to at least three ranges of different sizes of the hook-shaped end of a wiper arm, document US-A1-2014/0352097 proposes a design for an adapter comprising a body intended to be received in a concave closed-end of the end hook and a locking branch which extends longitudinally from the front body and which carries a series of three projecting looking studs each of which is intended to be received in a locking slot of the end hook of the wiper arm, according to the dimensions of the end hook.
Such a design has a notable disadvantage of increasing the overall height of the adapter which, depending on the dimensions of the end hook, leads either to a significantly-sized part of the locking tab being situated outside the hook, or to the adapter being mounted inside the hook with significant vertical compression.
The invention seeks to propose an adapter, notably one of small dimensions, which allows a wiper blade to be mounted on at least two wiper arms which have different dimensions for the U-shaped hooked free end portion.